


Scavenger Courtship

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't teach courtship on Jakku, but that's not going to stop Rey from awkwardly doing her best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scavenger Courtship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



"Here," Rey said, holding out a wide box to Jessika. 

Jessika gave her a confused smile as she took the box. She still wasn't sure what to make of the Jedi in training. At times she seemed friendly, Poe and Finn certainly seemed to like her, and then other times she would get up and leave when Jessika sat down next to her or avoid eye contact and mumble out responses to her questions.

"Is this an CiVisd-98-2?" Jessika asked, surprised. "I didn't think they made them anymore."

"They don't. I found this in a junkyard on Kiwien. I thought it'd be perfect for your X-Wing since you've done so many modifications on it for control. It will give you better speed than the the old unit you've been running," Rey said. 

"Thank you. It was really thoughtful of you to pick it up for me. What do I owe you for it?" 

"Nothing, it's a gift," Rey said. She put a special emphasis on the last word, giving Jessika a wide smile.

"Well thank you, that was very kind," she said in response. It was, if she'd thought she'd be able to find one Jessika would have put in a CiVisd-98-2 years ago. 

Rey beamed in response and then waved and left. Jessika watched her go in confusion.

"If you don't like her you should just tell her. This is getting hard to watch," Poe said. She jumped and turned around, she hadn't realized he'd come up behind her.

"What," she asked. Her mind was still on the gift in her hands. 

"Rey. I know she can be awkward at times, but she's really been trying. I think Finn's been giving her 'courting advice.' I keep seeing them whispering together. I think they've been consulting those terrible romance-holos he's become obsessed with," Poe said. His voice was fond. He found everything Finn did disgustingly adorable.

"What" Jessika repeated. "Are you sure?"

"Unless there's some other woman on base with 'beautiful brown eyes' who is 'an amazing pilot' who she might have been referring to when she asked for advice," Poe said.

Jessika blinked. She reconsidered Rey's interactions. The way the other woman had asked her excessively about her X-Wing. The fruit that Rey was always too full to eat and silently put on Jessika's plate. The odd noise she'd made when Jessika had told her she had a great smile. "Wow."

"You really didn't notice?" Poe asked. Jessika shook her head. Coming from someone else she might have. But Rey was different. A scavenger turned Jedi who was destined to bring in a new generation of force-users. She had seemed above things like crushes.

"Gifts," Jessika said softly. She turned to Poe. "If you were giving her a gift, what would you give her?"

"No way. I'm not going to help you, that's cheating. Figure out a courting gift on your own," Poe said. Jessika frowned at him but he remained unswayed. "I'll tell Finn that we can finally do a double-date. He's been obsessed with the idea for months, he'll be ecstatic."


End file.
